


Two Halves

by anonymous_dragon



Series: Month of Halloween [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boy King of Hell Sam, Consensual Possession, Demon Sam Winchester, Fallen Angel, Fallen Archangel, Fallen Lucifer, Luci loves Sammy, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Possession, Rituals, Summoning, Vessel Sam, Vessels, Yellow-eyed Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_dragon/pseuds/anonymous_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Make a Whole</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Halves

Yellow eyes scanned over the sigil, searching for any error in the blood-drawn design. Everything in his life had been leading up to this moment, and Sam was not going to fail simply because he couldn’t draw a symbol properly. Placing a brass bowl in the center of the intricate mark, harsh words from a long dead language were uttered from Sam’s lips, the sounds crackling like fire. Adding ingredient after ingredient into the bowl, Sam’s yellow eyes didn’t blink and didn’t waver from his task at hand.

Finally, the words stopped, and Sam looked up in an almost reverence. “ _Lucifer_ ,” he whispered, like the fallen archangel’s name was a prayer, dropping the match into the bowl. The contents went up in a blue flame, and Sam shivered. The fire burned cold, just how Azazel said it would, and Sam closed his eyes, waiting. He had been told to be patient, that Lucifer would come to him as quickly as he could once called, but Sam couldn’t help but feel eager to meet his other half.

Sam didn’t know how long he waited, eyes shut, before a cold hand cupped his cheek. “Hello, Sam,” a voice purred, and a thrill went through Sam. He didn’t dare open his eyes yet, though, but every fiber of Sam’s being focused solely on the frigid body that stood so close. “You cannot imagine how long I’ve waited for you. And now, to have you right here …” Lucifer trailed off.

Sam felt Azazel enter.

“… Only to have you tainted in a way that was never your fault,” Lucifer finished. Sam winced at the daggers in his voice, even though Sam could tell they weren’t directed at him. “But, fear not, because I can cleanse you. And then you’ll be perfect.” Sam shuddered as Lucifer’s breath passed just beside his ear.

“Father,” Azazel gasped. The demon fell to his knees. Sam heard the loud _crack_ , but didn’t turn to see Azazel’s now limp body.

“Demons,” Lucifer spat. “They’re worse than humans.” Sam tried not to flinch, but Lucifer seemed to know anyway. “Humans are filthy creatures, Sam, but you …” Lucifer smiled, stroking Sam’s hair. “You were made for me. You will always be perfect. Just …” Lucifer pressed his lips to Sam’s forehead, and a burning cold filled Sam. “Azazel was present in you in ways that I never wanted,” he murmured against Sam’s skin once the cold was gone. “But I’ve taken care of that now. Open your eyes, Sam.”

Hazel eyes fluttered open.

“You are pure, beautiful, amazingly perfect,” Lucifer said. “And you’re mine.” Icy fingers entwined themselves into Sam’s hair. “Say yes, Sammy. We’ll be together. Forever,” Lucifer whispered.

“Y-yes,” Sam breathed. There was a flash of light and a ringing that sent all demons and most humans to their knees within a ten-mile radius as two halves made a whole. Lucifer stretched their wings, and grinned towards the mental Sam.

 _You deserve everything I can give you, Sammy. I’ll always protect you_.

And then fallen archangel and vessel took to the sky.


End file.
